This is Planet Earth
by Siggy
Summary: Totally AU story for Gene and Alex set in 2008 - Alex wakes up in 2008 only to find some familar faces waiting. Gene/Alex plus fluff, drama and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Ashes to Ashes - This is Planet Earth 

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine alas and wishing won't make it so.

Rated for Gene being Gene and I dare say some sex thrown in eventually.

Summary: Totally A/U but will include old friends – wait and see!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Alex? Alex? Can you hear me sweetheart?'

She could hear the voice very faintly but just couldn't place who it was. Still, it was only another dream so she would either wake up soon or fall into a deeper sleep. Either way the voice would go away and leave her alone. It seemed like every night this week she had heard this voice, the same voice, talking to her, asking her to wake up or move something - bloody annoying.

As far as Alex was concerned it was just one more annoyance to add to the list. Firstly, and some would say most importantly, she had been shot in the head – well that had happened in 2008 of course. Then she had found herself back in 1981 with Sam Tyler's ex-playmates for company, trying to figure out what she was doing there and how the hell she could get back to 2008 and to Molly, her daughter.

And most annoyingly of all there was DCI Gene Hunt to give him his full and formal title. Known as 'Guv' to most but as a 'pain in the arse' to Alex they had something of a love-hate relationship. Thing is, she was having trouble separating the love from the hate. Oh she could manage the 'hate' thing – it came quite easily some days. Sam Tyler had put it so eloquently in his taped journal – 'An overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline-alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding'. That Gene Hunt she could handle.

No, it was the other Gene she had problems dealing with. The tall, sexy, charming, considerate and overwhelmingly masculine Gene that turned her knees to jelly and made all common sense fly out of the window. Luckily, so far, that Gene, on the occasions when he turned up, had managed to keep his libido in check along with hers. So far, but it was only a matter of time.

She felt something touch her arm then.

'Come on luv, I know you can hear me, try and squeeze me hand'. Alex shivered and tried to turn away and get comfortable, only to find that she couldn't move. The voice was growing more insistent now.

'You can do it girl, come on. It won't hurt if you wake up, I promise. I'll be here'. The voice was definitely male that much she could say. Warm, slightly gruff but obviously concerned. Now if she could just place it.

'Christ sake Bolly, would you move your bleedin' arse'

Alex's eyes crashed open at the unmistakeably dulcet tones of Gene Hunt at his most crass. 'What the hell was he doing in here' she thought. Except that she still couldn't see anything – all she knew was that either Gene was in the room or invading her sleep. Either way she was not amused.

'Piss off you bastard' she muttered. Well, bad enough she had to deal with him during the day, now he was making nocturnal appearances. It called for a little of Gene's own language.

'Doc, did you hear that? She spoke, I'm sure she did. Do something will ya'. That was definitely Gene's voice, loud, commanding and not to be trifled with.

What if she wasn't dreaming? What if Gene was trying to wake her up. Well, she wasn't getting any sleep anyway so she might as well try and figure out what was happening.

…………_.to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine alas and wishing won't make it so. Thanks for reviews/favourites

Rated for Gene being Gene and later chapters smut

Summary: Bit of a boring chapter being hospital based but hopefully things will pick up

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__  
_

"_Is there anybody out there trying to get through? My eyes are so cloudy I can't see you" (Duran Duran, Planet Earth)_

_Chapter 2_

It was so hard. How ridiculous. How hard could it be just to open your eyes or move an arm she thought? She must really have had a rough night last night. So rough in fact that she couldn't remember it.

'Let me try' she heard another voice say.

'Alex, this is Doctor Bond'. The voice was calm and authoritative. 'I know you can hear me now. Its okay to wake up – don't panic, just take your time' he said

'This is it' Alex thought. Finally after all this time, I'm going to wake up, I am alive'. All of these thoughts and several thousand others passed through her brain simultaneously. 'Okay, let's just do this Drake, no wimping out now – think about Molly'. Gradually she was starting to feel things – heart beating furiously, lungs pumping and oh God how her body ached all over. But most of all, her head felt like it was going to explode at any second. Then her eyelids fluttered and reality came crashing in.

'Bloody 'ell she's awake' Gene exclaimed

'Please stand back Mr Hunt, we need to manage this appropriately'

'I'll give you bloody appropriately if you don't get outta the way' said Gene indignantly.

Alex could finally see blurred figures now. Two or three she guessed although they seemed to merge and then gradually redefine themselves. She twisted her head as a bright light appeared.

'Help, please' she whimpered

'It's alright Alex' said the doctor. 'Just follow the light, try and keep your eyes open'

She blinked furiously as the light continued to shine in her eyes. She guessed the doctor was looking into her eyes and checking her reactions – she had seen it done often enough on other people, God knows. Finally, the light abated and she opened her eyes fully.

The first thing she saw was, predictably, a male figure dressed in white, looking concerned but quite pleased with himself. Equipment, lots of equipment scattered around the room and a nurse – young but efficient looking.

'Don't try to speak yet Alex' the nurse said. She came forward and gently wet Alex's lips with some water.

'Just take a little sip, don't gulp' she gently put the cup of water to Alex's mouth.

Hard as it was Alex tried to stop herself from just gulping the whole thing down. She took in other details of the room, clock ticking, beige curtains, sun shining through, and music playing gently from somewhere. She looked around to see where it was coming from and noticed an iPod on a small table and the sound of James Blunt drifting through the air. She really was back.

'Do you know how much of that drippy, girly music I've 'ad to listen to?'

Alex turned sharply towards the sound of that unmistakable voice. Gene Hunt, but it couldn't be, just couldn't be! Yet there he was, sitting in the chair right next to her bed, holding her hand so tightly you would think his life depended on it.

'But…….' Alex spluttered

Alex looked at Gene and tried to make sense of it all - and failed spectacularly. Gene was there, sitting next to her bed, holding her hand and looking much as he had in 1981 when she had last seen him - lived-in but handsome with those piercing eyes now directed on her. Slightly shorter hair she noticed but otherwise, from what she could tell, the same Gene. This simply wasn't possible.

'What the…….How?……..When?" Christ she was such a coma cliché but she really couldn't finish a coherent thought.

'Remember what we talked about Mr Hunt' the doctor said with a concerned expression.

'Doc 'ere says you might have some problems Alex. You've got to try and take it easy to start with. Not too many questions'. From the expression on Gene's face Alex would have guessed that he didn't really agree with the doctor but was prepared to give him some leeway at this point. However, Alex wasn't prepared to wait.

'Just tell me what bloody year it is?' she yelled, coughing as she did so.

'Its 2008' Gene said and then looked at his watch. 'Nearly tea-time'

……………to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine – I'm just playing

Rated for Gene being Gene and possibly later smutty

Summary: Longer chapter but still in hospital – surprises in store.

Chapter 3

_My head is stuck on something precious; Let me know if you're coming down to land__ (Planet Earth, Duran Duran)_

Alex looked blankly at Gene, still not comprehending. How could it be? Just exactly how could it?

'What year do you think it is Alex?' Dr Bond enquired gently

'Well, yes' she stammered '2008 of course…but…but' she looked uncomprehendingly at Gene.

'Spit it out Bolly' Gene said 'you keeping lookin at me like I'm a bleedin ghost or something'.

Alex glanced wildly around hoping for – well, she didn't know quite what she was hoping for. Someone to explain this and make it all better she supposed.

'You shouldn't be here' she finally stammered, looking directly at Gene. His face dropped and he looked as though someone had punched him in the gut.

'Well where the flaming 'ell should I be then?' he shouted. 'Just where would you expect your 'usband to be when you've bin shot at and lying in a coma for two months?'

Alex just stared and blinked uncomprehendingly. Husband. Gene Hunt. 2008. She closed her eyes slowly and tried to think. Oh my God was this real? Had she woken up or was she still in a coma and this was all some sort of trippy illusion? On the other hand, if it was real then not only was Gene Hunt her husband but she had lost huge chunks of memory.

'Alex, stay with us,' Alex'. The doctor sounded quite frantic.

'Alex darlin, I'm sorry for losin it' Gene stammered urgently. 'Stay with me, please'.

Alex breathed deeply and tried to centre herself. Whatever was happening and wherever she was, she didn't want to go back to 1981. Choice made she opened her eyes again. She looked directly into Gene's eyes. She knew this man – well the 1981 version anyway, and if she could forge a relationship with him then, surely she could do the same with this version? Couldn't she? And then there was Molly to think about. She took a deep breath.

'Gene. I don't remember…. this…. anything'. God, where was her public school education now? She thought. Gene looked at her now, those piercing blue/green eyes boring into her. She had no idea what he was thinking only that somehow she trusted him. He lowered his eyes slightly and then looked back into her eyes.

'Alex, I promise you this will be okay' he said softly. He was stroking her hand now and the tension seemed to seep out of both of them. Dr Bond discreetly coughed.

'Alex' he said. 'There will be some memory loss due to your injury and during the next couple of days there will be tests to determine the extent of that loss' he explained. 'Some memories may come back, some may be lost forever, as you well know Alex' he continued. 'In fact as a trained psychologist, you are uniquely placed to understand the consequences of brain trauma injury'.

'A case of 'doctor heal thyself'?' Alex said grimly

'Not quite, but you understand the consequences better than most' he finished.

The phone rang, breaking the tension. As the nurse answered in low whispers Alex continued looking at Gene. He certainly felt real and as he continued to hold her hand she could feel the heat emanating from him.

'Doctor, there's another visitor in reception for Alex, quite demanding actually' the nurse said and then winked conspiratorially.

'Would it be okay if she 'as another visitor then doc? Might do 'er the world of good you know' Gene winked back.

'Fine, fine – I know when I'm being ganged up on' Dr Bond said 'Just ten minutes though'

Gene leapt from his seat, 'I'll go' he said and turned and kissed Alex gently on the lips. 'Be right back'

Alex was bemused but then she was getting used to that. She touched her lips where he had kissed her. There had been no passion in that kiss, just concern and yet she could still feel the imprint on her own lips.

Gene closed the door gently behind him and then leant against it letting it support his weight. Christ, he had dreamt of this day for the past two months and now that it was here he didn't know what to do, what to feel - or what to say for that matter. He loosened his tie even further and covered his eyes with his hands for a moment. He felt a tear form and slowly run down his face. 'Great' he thought 'that just tops the day off, now I'm blubbing like a bleedin jessie'.

'Gene'

He looked up as he recognised the voice and quickly wiped the tear away.

'Genie' the voice cried.

Gene turned, ran a couple of steps and quickly scooped Molly into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

'Ello Molly Dolly' he said his voice gruff with emotion. 'How ya doing?'

'Its Mum isn't it' she said cutting straight to the chase

'Blimey girl, can't get anything past you can I?' Molly gave him another squeeze.

'Ere, stop that, you'll get me a reputation' but he smiled gently as he said it.

'Yeah right. You've already got one of those Gene' Molly sarced back at him. 'She is awake though isn't she? I can see her now?'

'Yes you can but you 'av to be a bit gentle now, she's only just woken up and she might be a bit confused'. Blimey, thought Gene, confused doesn't really cover it!

'No change there then' Molly said cheerfully

'Oi cheeky, I mean it.

'Okay, okay I'll be good but pleeeeeeeese let me see her' she fluttered her eyelashes at him. 'So like ;er blimmin mother' he thought. Gene put her down gently beside the door.

'You go in now, I'll be back in a few minutes'

Gene watched Molly go into the room where Alex was and then made his way out of the labyrinth of corridors until he found the familiar exit and stepped into the cool early evening air. He breathed in deeply but what he really wanted was a ciggie – Christ's bollocks what he wouldn't give for one now. Instead he wearily unlatched the mobile from his belt, pressed a few buttons and waited.

'Gene?'

'Sam', he said 'she's awake'

………………_.to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. Thanks to Phil Glenister for the phase 'crime fighting Adonis' – couldn't resist sneaking it in.

Rated for Gene Genie – and I promise there will be smut later.

Summary: Just Gene and Sam

Chapter 4

_I wish, that I could really tell you, All the things that happened to me And all that I have seen __(Lyrics by Genesis, Keep it Dark)_

Sam Tyler practically ran into the main reception of the hospital but couldn't see Gene anywhere. Impatient, he walked to the front of the queue ignoring the not so subtle mutterings of disgruntled customers.

'You'll have to wait your turn sir' said the blonde behind the counter

Sam flashed his badge 'DCI Tyler, I'm looking for Superintendent Hunt, do you know where he might be?'

'Oh sorry - I think he just popped outside' she said. 'He was muttering something about finding a ciggie'. Sam raised his eyebrows – he knew exactly where to find him.

Sure enough he found Gene sitting in the 'smoker's courtyard' or 'graveyard' as he liked to call it. Gene was sitting on a bench, legs stretched out, arms behind his head eyes closed and ciggie in mouth.

'Guv' said Sam as he finally reached his side.

Startled Gene spluttered and spat the cigarette out.

'Bloody 'ell Tyler, you trying to kill me? he spluttered.

Sam smiled. 'No Guv, you seem to be doing that okay without my help. I thought you'd given up anyway?'

'I 'av so don't you go telling Bols'. 'Mind you, given that she can't even remember being married to me I might just get away with it' he said grimly.

'Christ, I'm sorry Gene' said Sam and put a hand on Gene's shoulder.

'Don't go all Dorothy on me now' he muttered but smiled all the same.

'She doesn't remember me Sam'. Gene paused as he let the words he had spoken finally sink in. 'I don't know what else 'as gone but she looked at me as though I was a bleedin ghost.'

'I know it doesn't help Guv but, it will get better – honest'

'But what if it doesn't eh? What then? 'Ow the ell do I get her to fall in love with me again? Bloody difficult enough the first time!'

'I think you underestimate your charms Guv' Sam said laughing.

'Oh yeah I'm a right little crime fighting Adonis me' he said bitterly. 'Besides. I think Bolly prefers brains to brawn'

Sam thought for a while wondering how to reassure him. 'I remember your wedding day Gene' Sam said thinking back. 'I just remember looking at you and Alex and thinking how well matched you were and how happy you both looked. Yeah you fight like cat and dog sometimes but in the end you've got something special. It'll come back and if it doesn't well, you just start again. Like I did'.

Gene sighed. He knew Sam was making sense and if anyone should know about this stuff then Sam should.

'How's Annie then' he said, following Sam's train of thought effortlessly.

Sam grinned. 'Lying down I expect – about to pop any day now. She sends her best though'.

'She's a good lass Tyler – too good for you' he smiled. 'Tell there's a place for 'er on the team when she's ready – if she want's to come back that is'.

'I'll tell her' Sam said but the thought of his wife putting herself in danger didn't exactly thrill him to bits he had to admit. 'It's up to Annie though' he thought.

'Right then' Gene said 'enough of this sissy, girly bollocks. Tell me about Layton - any news?

'Nothing Guv'

'Nothing? As in nada? Nil? nowt? Gene growled menacingly and his eyes narrowed in concentration. 'You are telling me that the man who shot my wife is out there somewhere and the Met's finest can't tell me where?'

'We've got everyone on it Guv – Chris and Ray are following up on some more leads now' he said hoping to pacify the Guv – not that that was possible.

'Oh well that's all right then – Sergeants' Carling and Skelton to the bleedin' rescue' he snapped. 'Its been two months Tyler, where the bloody 'ell is he and why 'avent I got my hands around his scrawny throat?'

Sam shuddered to think what might actually happen if Gene ever did come face to face with the man who shot his wife. He decided not to think about it. For now anyway.

'Someone's got to be helping him Guv, hiding him. It's the only thing that makes sense'. Layton was an unimportant low-life reasoned Sam, a nobody in the grand scheme of things. Stands to reason someone somewhere was helping him to stay out of sight.

'Start leaning on people Sam. I want facts, I want names and places and I want them now – and if you don't start leaning – I will.

'Yes Guv'

'And Sam'

'Yes Guv?'

'Thanks for…… well…….. thanks'

'Anytime Guv'.

Sam walked back to his car with one overriding thought crowding out all others – he had to find Layton – and he had to find him before Gene did.

……………………_to be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for encouraging reviews and favouriting!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos.

Rating: Adult orientated sex – do not go any further if easily offended.

Summary: Just a little interlude before returning to our scheduled program – hope you enjoy! I'm off to have a cold shower.

The heat of passion is such  
a beautiful thing as it overflows  
Pleasure grows all the dreams it can bring  
Ooh, your lips in my eyes and gentle sighs 

(Bodytalk, Imagination)

Chapter 5 

_Gene could feel his arousal growing as Alex gently kissed his neck, her hands stroking his face while she sat straddling him in their bed. He was torn between closing his eyes to savour the sensations and keeping them open to drink in the beauty of his wife. He watched as her hands moved further down his body with her mouth following shortly behind. Gene sucked in his breath as she reached his nipples and took one in her mouth, gently licking and sucking._

'_Christ alive Bols, keep going like that and this could be a short performance'._

_She looked up and smiled but didn't speak and transferred her attentions to his other nipple. He did close his eyes then, just for a moment, and as he expected the sensations heightened to an almost unbearable degree. 'So long', he thought, 'its been so long'. His hands were stroking her hips and waist, revelling in her smooth taut skin and womanly curves. He wanted to touch her everywhere but she wouldn't be distracted from her task, which seemed to be giving him the biggest hard on since time began._

'_Nice?' she whispered. Blimey 'nice' didn't really describe it really but at this point words were beginning to fail him._

'_Can't I just?…….' _

'_No Gene, you're mine' she said. 'Just lie back and enjoy'._

_So he did. Even when she moved on from his nipples and went lower. And lower still. Her hands grazed over his stomach and hips finally finding what she was looking for, the source of all pleasures to come. Alex moved lower and made herself comfortable. Her hand grazed his erection, teasing him and Gene gritted his teeth. He could do this he wasn't a bleedin' teenager for fucks sake. Gently cupping his balls she moved her hand up and down the length of him, never settling into a rhythm but teasing him by changing, fast, then slow, then fast again, the delicious sensations piling into him without mercy. He groaned._

'_You're so good, darlin, so good' he said. Conversation in bed, he thought, was highly overrated!_

'_Can' t I…?' he muttered_

'_Oh no my love, I haven't quite finished yet' Alex taunted._

_And with that she dipped her head taking him into her mouth, almost reverently. He grunted and gave himself up to her then. She moved gently but relentlessly licking and sucking from the base to the tip, greedily devouring him until he thought he could take no more._

'_Alex, no , I don't……to soon..'_

_She raised her head then._

'_Shhhhh, its okay'_

_He looked into her eyes. Even in his befuddled state he could see lust, desire and yes, love. She sat up then and straddled him, positioning herself above his penis. _

'_Touch me Gene' she whispered_

'_Your wish is my command Bolly' he growled._

_He reached out to touch her nipples and smiled when he heard the intake of breath. Her nipples were already erect but he teased them even further, gently circling with finger and thumb until she moaned with pleasure._

'_Lower' she stammered_

_He didn't need asking twice. His hands traced the contours of her body, slowly, very slowly, moving down her waist and settling on her hips. One hand moved and he found the wetness, sweetness he was looking for. She was so slick and wet already but he wanted even more. His finger moved back and forth, dipping into her and back out grazing her clit. Her breaths were coming in short spasms now and she rocked back and forth on his fingers. His own pleasure was now secondary even though he could feel himself straining at the leash he didn't care – he wanted Alex to have all the pleasure he could give her._

'_Gene, I need……… I want….' She threw her head back gasping._

_His hands moved back to her hips as he positioned her directly above his cock and she lowered herself taking the full length of him. 'Oh God she feels so good' as he felt her muscles grip him and then settle into position. She began to move then, slowly circling her hips in one direction and then the opposite, reaching back and grazing his balls with her fingers._

'_Don't….hold….back' she gasped 'Give me everything'._

_He took hold of her hips then and began to thrust upwards to meet her. They looked into each other's eyes, smiling, enjoying the moment, and knowing the pleasures to come. Her hands moved to cover his, fingers entangled, and she lowered herself further onto him and then just as quickly raised herself to the tip of his engorged shaft. She was in control and taking her pleasure – he could deny her nothing. _

_Faster and faster she moved, moaning with pleasure while he tried to hold on. Sensations and sounds whirled around him. He could smell her scent, feel the silk sheets under him, her hands tightly bound in his, a bell ringing……_

'A bell ringing, what the f… Nooooooooooo'

Gene sat bolt upright, entangled in the sheets, alone and with a hard on you could run a Union Jack up. Fuck, fuck, fuck… He picked up the alarm clock and threw it across the bedroom.

It was going to be a long day.

………………………………_to be continued_


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thank you so much for encouraging reviews and favouriting!

Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. 

Rating: Gene and lanaguage

Summary: Gene and Alex – this chapter hard work but hoping the next will be easier Chapter 6

Scary monsters, super creeps  
Keep me running, running scared

(David Bowie, Scary Monsters)

"This is bloody ridiculous," said Alex. "I don't need to be carted out of hospital in wheelchair. I am perfectly capable of walking" she fumed.

Gene sighed as he pushed the wheelchair towards the exit. 

"Hospital regs as you well know luv" 

"And since when you follow all the regulations?"

"When it comes to your safety, every bleedin' time". Gene wasn't sure what was eating at Alex today. He thought she would be glad to be getting out of hospital and going home. Certainly didn't seem that way at the moment. He just wanted to take her home – their home. Maybe then things would start to get back to normal.

"I just……."

Gene abruptly stopped, spun the chair around and stooped down until he was eye to eye with her.

"What? Tell me what you want Alex 'cos I'm getting no clues from me crystal ball today"

"I just…" Alex looked into his eyes and tried to articulate what she actually did want. " I just…..want…". Alex twisted her hands together in frustration and anger.

"Tell me" he said gently now and put his gloved hand over her own. 

"I just want to go home" she said simply. Only trouble is, she thought, she didn't really know where home was. Or should that be 'when' she thought wryly.

Gene sighed with only a little exasperation. Honestly women – who could understand them? He softly stroked Alex's cheek and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, lingering slightly to savour the taste. Alex placed her hand on his face and allowed the kiss to deepen. Her heart rate seemed to slow and the world stopped spinning for a moment. She opened her eyes to find Gene looking at her quizzically.

"Big Jessie – that's where am taking yer" Gene stood up and held his hand out.

"What?" she said

"Well, you wanted to break the rule Bols, but on one condition"

"And what would that be?"

"You don't let go of me until we get to the car – If you do 'ave a funny turn, I want you to be holding onto something solid."

"Your wish is my command" she laughed and took his hand and then linked arms with him. 'Actually no hardship at all' she thought. As they strolled slowly to the car Alex savoured the sharp air, sounds and colours of real London life going on all around her. She felt the very really presence and warmth of the man next to her. Some days she still wasn't entirely convinced that the world she had woken up in was real, but today she wanted to be persuaded.

They closed on a red metallic BMW and Gene activated the door remote and ushered Alex towards the passenger door. Alex settled herself in the passenger seat waiting for Gene to start the engine.

"Seatbelt" he said

"Sorry?"

"I said seatbelt. You're off duty so buckle up"

Alex smiled to herself. So much to learn or rather re-learn about 2008 and about Gene. In the two weeks since she had woken up there had been so much to take in, so many tests both physical and mental. Of course she was familiar with the routine especially having been involved in Sam Tyler's case but now…. now Sam Tyler was alive and kicking in 2008 so what the hell did she know? Sam and Annie, Ray and Chris and Gene, most of all Gene, all here and large as life.

Gene had slowly filled in the missing pieces of their shared personal life. Sam had still been in a coma but hadn't committed suicide and Alex had been responsible for that – well partly responsible as Annie had been the major factor is his mental recovery. And that's how she met Gene – her husband. God that still sounded so strange but not totally unwelcome she decided. They had fallen for each other hook, line and sinker apparently. So much so that Gene went for promotion and took a new job in London just to be near her. He had carte blanch to set up a new team - and so he did, re-uniting his old team from Manchester. 

Alex wished she could just remember something prior to being shot. She could remember most of the incident; she could remember Molly, Evan and Layton – even her ex-husband but nothing else.

"You okay love?" Gene patted her thigh reassuringly as the car moved seamlessly through the London streets. A shiver went through her and she hoped that was a good sign.

"Just thinking"

"Told you before about that Bols – head full of brains you".

The police radio crackled into life.

"Alpha One to X-Ray One"

"X-Ray One, Hunt here. I'm off duty what the 'ell is it?"

"Possible sighting of Layton Sir," said a female voice "Units despatched and DCI Tyler on route – he wanted you to know".

"Where?"

"Vauxhall Bridge near the embankment. I'm sending the location now Sir". 

"On my way" he said grimly. He looked at Alex.

"Bols?"

She nodded. "Just drive Gene" she said. Maybe this would explain everything – the key was Layton she was sure.

_----------------------------- to be continued_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews and favouriting – they really keep me going. Sorry for the delay in updating but I got distracted by Episode 7!**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Rating: Rated for Gene and language as usual**

**Summary: Finding Layton – blimey didn't mean the chapter to be this long but hope you enjoy**

Chapter 7

_You will see light in the darkness  
You will make some sense of this  
And when you've made your secret journey  
You will find the love you miss_

_(Lyrics – Secret Journey, Police)_

The car screeched to a halt, tyres squealing painfully as Gene brought the BMW to a halt. Judging by the police activity he knew he had found the right place – now all he needed was Layton. What he didn't need was his wife sitting next to him arguing the toss.

"I am getting out of the car" she fumed

"And once again I say you are bloody well not" he shouted. " I will not have you anywhere near that scumbag".

Undaunted, Alex reached for the door handle but Gene was too quick and activated the central locking system. With an ominous 'thunk' she was trapped. Unfortunately, Gene thought, so was he.

"You pig-head bastard" she screeched. Why couldn't she make him understand that she needed to do this?

"Bolly, I need to get out of this car and do my job – are you gonna let me?"

There was an ominous silence from the passenger seat.

"Alex love, I can't do this while I'm worrying about you. If you're out there" he pointed "then I can't concentrate on Layton".

Alex sighed, " I know but I….."

"No buts Alex". He looked at the determined set of her face and gave it one last shot.

"As your superior officer I am ordering you to stay in the car" he said firmly. He turned her face gently towards him, "As your 'usband I am asking, no, begging you to".

Christ, how was she supposed to argue with that? She gently touched his face.

"Okay, but be careful"

"Not what you usually say Bols" he smirked. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, while simultaneously checking his weapon was ready. He was gone before she had a chance to say anything else.

The gravel crunched under his tan coloured Chelsea boots as he strode towards the police cordon. 'Right' he thought 'where is the bastard? In the distance he spotted Sam and what looked to be a heap of rags on the floor – a non-moving heap of rags at that. 'Fucks sake' he thought and ran towards the area closing the distance in seconds.

The first Sam knew of Gene's arrival on the scene was the ominous sound of boots pounding and then been lifted bodily by his jacket lapels and slammed against the wall of the derelict building.

"Speak to me now Sammy boy and make it snappy – oh and please tell me that is not Layton's lifeless body lying there – or is just 'aving a nap?"

"Honest Guv, its not how it looks" sputtered Sam, still trying to disentangle himself from Gene's clutches.

"Well Gloria, he looks dead to me". He dragged Sam over to the body and gave it a swift kick.

"Yes, well, he's either dead or he's a better impressionist than Jon Culshaw so you'd better tell me which of these Nancy-boy, lager drinking piss–heads you call a team, shot him so I can have their arse on a plate".

Sam finally managed to wrench himself free.

"Guv, I can't….."

"Tyler, I don't give a blind man's hairy bollocks what you can or can't do! Which one of these soft, southern, Chelsea supporting crackheads cocked it up?"

"He was dead when we found him Guv" Sam gasped.

Gene stared uncomprehendingly at Sam for a moment as the information sank in. They both turned and looked at the body, which was lying face down, arms and legs bent into awkward angles. Sam continued while Gene just stared in disbelief.

"Layton was spotted in the area. They thought he was drunk or on drugs as he was staggering about so much. By the time we got here, this was how we found him. I'm sorry Gene".

"Yeah, me too" Gene said as he hunched down to look at Layton.

"Killed by a single gunshot to the back of the head I'd say" continued Sam

Gene raised an eyebrow. "I always knew your specialist subject was 'stating the bleedin' obvious'" he snarked.

Sam continued, "We'll have to wait for SOCO but there doesn't appear to be an obvious motive. Could easily be drug or gang related".

"Bollocks. We both know what this is related to – we just 'ave to find out 'oo and why" Gene said. He had a bad feeling about this. Christ, when was this nightmare going to end? His attention was caught by the odd angle of Layton's hand and he moved to inspect it closer.

"Guv"

"Yeah, I know, I know – forensics" Gene continued to examine the hand and discovered red fibres underneath the unkempt nails. "Make sure they get these fibres Sam. I want the bastard that did this and I want him now".

"Yes Guv"

Gene sighed loudly and then pursed his lips in concentration. Now, how exactly to tell his dearly beloved screechpot wife that she would not get a chance to confront her assailant or even find out why he tried to kill her. Maybe she would be in a better mood by the time he got back to the car.

"GENE"

Alex's voice carried from the cordon. He could see her 'negotiating' with uniform branch who were, in fact, carrying out his orders and not letting her past.

"DI Hunt, ma'am, you cannot…..". Alex dodged past the PC and made a run for it. Pretty impressive for a woman who had just left hospital, Gene thought. The officer managed to grab her arm just as Gene reached her.

"Thank you PC Ashley, think I've got it from 'ere". He held Alex gently but firmly.

"Let's go back to the car Alex, I'll tell you everything"

"Where is he, I need to see him. And just why did that officer call me DI Hunt?" she said not sure in her own mind which piece of information she wanted first.

"Cos that's your name, woman" he said "what else would he call ya?"

"Christ, have I woken up in the middle ages? Did Mrs Pankhurst not exist in this dimension?

"I don't know 'oo the ell Mrs Pankhurst is or what she as to do with it but you are Mrs Alexandra Hunt, DI Hunt, Alex, Bols or Bolly, whichever you bleedin' prefer". They were both building up a head of steam now but despite this Gene smiled to himself.

"What's so funny? Alex fumed

"Sorry, nothing but its just…….." He reached out and dragged her into his arms and held on tightly. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Her scent surrounded him and the warmth of her body mingled with his. It was going to be alright.

Alex had stopped wriggling in his embrace now and let herself be soothed by the sheer size and masculinity of his body. She felt safe, but more to the point, she felt more alive than at any time since she had emerged from her coma.

"Just what, Gene?" she said more calmly now.

"We're arguing – just like we always do" he smiled. "You don't know 'ow many times in the past couple of months, I would 'ave given anything to 'ave an argy-bargy with ya"

"You know you'll probably regret telling me that later" she smiled as he began to steer her gently towards the car.

"Ay, no doubt Bols, no doubt" he laughed. Alex turned her head at the unaccustomed sound. She couldn't remember the last time she heard Gene laugh – he didn't seem to do it much in 1981 bizarro world. She liked it.

"And the reason you are DI Hunt my luv, is that you agreed that when we got 'itched it wouldn't be right to still call yerself after that poncy, scumbag, lawyer of an ex-husband of yours" he finished triumphantly.

Suddenly Alex stopped. "And you Superintendent Hunt have been distracting me from my original purpose". She turned. "Where's Layton?" Gene took both her hands in his.

"Alex, you don't need to see 'im. He's dead, nothing more to be done now"

Alex closed her eyes and tried to process the information. Dead, Layton, Dead. She had a brief vision of a bullet coming towards her and quickly opened her eyes to find Gene looking at her with concern.

"Then I still need to see him Gene".

He sighed. "Alright, but not for long now, no observations, discussion, psychology what-nots. You'll look and that's it, comprende?"

Alex nodded her agreement while Gene led her towards the crime scene. She needed evidence, to see that he was actually dead, that he could no longer hurt her or haunt her dreams.

The body was just as Gene had left it. Sam smiled as Alex approached but said nothing – there was nothing to be said.

She tentatively approached the body, still holding Gene's hand as though he was her anchor in stormy seas. She took in everything, the gunshot wound, his face turned to the side, the unkempt clothing. It was over then, she thought and with that he knees gave way under her. Gene grabbed her just before she hit the ground.

"See, told ya not to, but you wouldn't listen" as he began to hoist her into his arms.

"Put me down you great lummox" Alex beat her fists against his chest "I'm not an invalid".

"We're going 'ome Alex"

"Yes I know, and if you put me down I promise to be good. Honest".

Gene reluctantly complied with the request.

"See" Alex said, "That was easy wasn't it?" She turned to Gene and took his face in her hands, looking deeply into his eyes. "Now, take me home Gene Hunt, wherever that is. This is over". She kissed him, turned and walked determinedly towards the car.

'But its not' Gene thought grimly as he followed quickly behind. "Its not over yet'.

……………… _**to be continued**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your great and encouraging reviews and favouriting – am so glad you are enjoying it. **

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Rating: Not much to rate – quite a gentle chapter **

**Summary: Home again – Not much plot just Alex and Gene fluff**

Chapter 8

_I know its too late now  
But I wish I could go back in time  
And start all over somehow  
And get it right from the start  
_

_(Lyrics – Reo Speedwagon, Find your way back)_

Alex sat on the bed just looking around and trying to take everything in. This was their bedroom, their house and all around her, things from their life together. She was hoping that she would recognise something, anything that she would recognise or even trigger a memory of some sort. The bed was so comfortable and it would be so easy to just lie down and drift away, but she was haunted by the fear of where she might drift.

She could hear Gene downstairs, 'making dinner' he had said. She smiled to herself and wondered what he would come up with. Of all the things she had imagined him doing, being a whiz in the kitchen wasn't one of them. She could hear music and then Gene's baritone voice joining in the lyrics:

_The way your smile just beams  
The way you sing off key  
The way you haunt my dreams  
No they cant take that away from me  
_

'Not a great voice,' she thought 'but definitely enthusiastic. Funny, never took him for a Sinatra fan.' She stood up slowly and opened the closet door. Perhaps there would be something familiar in here – at the very least her dress sense should have improved since 1981. She gazed at the neatly organised contents – well, neatly organised on one side and well, not quite so neat on the male side of the divide. She ran her hands gently along the rows of sensible trousers, skirts, blouses. God it all seemed so boring, no vibrant colours, nothing daring – it all seemed safe. She would definitely have to go shopping – and soon.

She was just about to close the sliding door when she spotted something hanging in a garment cover. Slowly, she unzipped the bag and caught her breath. Inside was a delicate ivory coloured dress, a strapless column of silk with a gossamer light matching wrap which twinkled with exquisite embroidery. It was probably the most beautiful dress she had seen, and it was hers! Tears sprang to her eyes unbidden as she tried to conjure up memories of her wedding day – and failed miserably. She spotted something caught in the wrap and, with a deep breath, reached forward with her hand. She laughed, confetti of course! Didn't it always get everywhere? She reverently ran her hand over the smooth silk and closed her eyes.

She staggered as she had a brief flash of Gene standing behind her kissing her neck. She was wearing the dress, flowers in her hair and laughing back at him as he struggled with the zip of the dress. Just as quickly the vision was gone. Was that it? Was that a memory? Was she finally beginning to remember things from this life? 'Yes, please make this real, please' she thought. Her mind raced quickly, wondering how to provoke other memories. 'Of course' she thought 'use the senses'. Touch had provoked this memory surely the other senses might trigger something – touch, taste, smell – they sometimes work better than sight in unlocking memories.

Immediately she started touching other items in her wardrobe but nothing happened. She was trying too hard. Think, think! She needed a constant – something from 2008 and 1981. Gene, it had to be Gene. She moved her attention to his side of the wardrobe. Suits hanging in a line, shirts, ties, pullovers. She took a deep breath – she need something he had worn recently. Carefully she settled on a dark charcoal suit jacket she had seen him wear. She touched it gently – nothing. All or nothing then. She took the jacket from its hanger and buried her face into it and inhaled deeply.

She was immediately overwhelmed with images and staggered backwards onto the bed, still clutching the jacket. Gene was in her head now – Gene feet up on desk talking, Gene gazing into her eyes clutching a drink, Gene kissing her, Gene talking to her at dinner, Gene and Molly, and finally Gene asleep next to her. Images piled into her at such a rate she couldn't process them. All she did know is that they were real and they were of here and now – 2008.

She gasped and tried to bring her emotions under control but couldn't. Her chest was heaving and the tears were flowing unchecked as she wailed. She curled up into a ball, still desperately clutching his jacket as though her life depended on it. She heard footsteps thundering up the stairs and Gene burst into the bedroom.

"Alex, Alex, whats wrong? You in pain? Tell me for Christ's sake?"

He joined her on the bed and folded her into his arms, stroking her hair, murmuring endearments, kissing her forehead.

"Gene, I saw….. things" she sobbed "memories, I remember ……you" she finally gasped.

He looked at her hardly daring to believe.

"You sure?"

"Yes, yes" she replied "not everything, just flashes but it was you, and.. and.."

Gene held her even tighter now and she continued to sob. He could hardly believe it – thank Christ. Still a long way to go but it was something.

"Shhhh, now, shhhh. Its gonna be alright. Shhhhhhh" Gently he rocked her back and forth, just holding her and gently stroking her back. The tears seemed to go on for ever but eventually he felt the tension go out of her but still he held her until he was sure. Carefully he pulled back and looked at her face. A look of utter peace on her face, she was fast asleep.

"Not bleedin surprised" he muttered as he gently lay her back on the bed. He covered her with a blue bed throw and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Alex, always have, always will." he muttered to the sleeping form and then quietly left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Hours later Alex woke in the now darkened bedroom. For the first time since she had woken from her coma she didn't panic, she knew where she was. She stretched languorously, feeling rested …… and hungry. There were delicious smells coming from downstairs and she was starving. After freshening up she made her way down. Gene was stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed, one hand delicately balancing his drink on his stomach. She tiptoed over towards him and made to extract the glass. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Gerroff" he growled darkly and then opened one eye, immedatly alert. He sat up quickly and put the glass down.

"You okay? I was just comin' up to see ya" he said with a concerned look.

She leaned forward and kissed him. He was taken by surprise but returned the kiss gently, trying not to push the boundaries too soon.

"I'm fine" Alex said "I'm starving though" she grinned.

"That's a coincidence as I might just have a culinary concoction you might like" and made towards the kitchen as Alex followed him.

"Where's Mols?" she said

Gene looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, er, I said she could stay with her Dad tonight, you know, just to give you a bit time to settle. Okay?. "Why don't you give 'er a quick ring while I start to put dinner out?

Gene watched as she settled back on the sofa and proceeded to dial. As he busied himself draining pasta and pouring the wine, he could hear Alex chatting to Molly and laughing. He allowed himself a brief smile at the sound that he thought he'd never hear again. 'One step at a time' he thought 'there's no rush'.

After dinner, they settled themselves a little self-consciously together on the sofa, both cradling glasses of wine. Gene stretched out and Alex smiled and curled up at the end of the sofa, just out of reach. Music played gently in the background and the food and wine had done its work in making them relaxed and more at ease and the conversation had flowed easily. 'Almost like old times' thought Gene.

"Penny for them?" she smiled

"Not even worth that, Bols" he said taking another sip of wine.

Alex wrinkled her brow and put her glass down.

"We are going to be alright though aren't we?"

Gene looked at Alex knowing she needed all the reassurance he could give. He carefully put his glass down and reached out to her.

"Come 'ere" he purred.

Alex moved effortlessly into his arms, her head resting on his chest, her fingers playing with the gold chain at his neck, content just listening to the thump, thump of his heartbeat. He was stroking her hair gently now, his other hand resting on her rounded hips. The warmth of his body and the alcohol worked their magic and soon she found it hard to keep her eyes open.

Gene felt his wife drifting into sleep but was unconcerned. His needs could wait - she was here and she was safe, that was all that mattered tonight.

"I'll always be here Alex" he muttered not caring that she probably couldn't hear him. "I'll always be right next to you".

When he was sure that she was fast asleep, he gently carried her upstairs and placed her gently in their bed. Undressing her carefully, he marvelled at her gorgeous body and smooth skin and wondered again, what he had done to deserve this woman. Undressing quietly and slipping in next to her there was only one cloud on his horizon.

Layton was dead, that was true enough. But who killed Layton? And more to the point why?

……………………_**to be continued**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks once again for all your great reviews and favouriting – gives me the will to continue! Probably one more chapter after this if I can figure out how it ends!**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Rating: Gene, Language and slight adult content**

**Summary: The plot thickens**

_As time marches  
Through the ages  
Macho men always  
Shooting up history's pages_

_**(Lyrics by Steve Miller Band, Macho City)**_

**Chapter 9**

In the curious half-world between sleeping and waking Gene lay contentedly, body rested, mind quiet, and safe in the knowledge that all was as it should be. Except that something was different, something not quite right. He jerked awake trying to figure out what was wrong. He awoke in a tangle of hair and limbs and smiled. He let out his breath, not even realising he had been holding it in. 'Alex, my Alex' he thought. Her long leg was thrown across his and her hand rested gently on his chest. It had been so long since they had lain together like this, it was hard to remember. Unfortunately, his body instantly recalled the familiar sensations and started to react accordingly.

"Not now you dickhead" he muttered to himself. Normally a stonking great hard on was just the ticket but he didn't want Bolly thinking he was some insensitive twat who wanted to shag his wife when she had just got out of hospital and was still recovering from a taking a bullet to the head.

Alex stirred and threw her leg further across his torso inadvertently coming into contact with the source of his current dilemma. 'Down boy' he groaned. Jesus H Christ this was difficult.

"Mmmmm?"

"Nothing luv, go back to sleep" he said, praying fervently that she would.

Alex began to snuggle closer to him, seeking the warmth and assurance that would send her back to sleep. Instead, she became aware of his state of arousal and instantly a smile played around her lips.

"Gene?"

"I know" he groaned "Sorry, Bols, can't seem to 'elp it"

No need to apologise" she said as her hand moved across his chest and came to rest on his stomach. "After all, we are married and sharing a bed. Natural reaction really". Her hand continued to move enticingly.

"Well, yeah". He sucked in his breath sharply and grabbed her hand before she could inflict any further sensations. " And normally I would 'ave no hesitation in fulfilling my marital obligations, which I like to do on a frequent and regular basis" he smirked. "There's nothing I would like better than to give you a good hard shag, Bols". He tenderly stroked her cheek as he turned her face towards him.

"But actually what I really want to do is make love to ya, just like we always did before". He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "And I don't think you're quite ready for that Alex". And with that he leapt out of bed and made his way toward the door.

Alex watched Gene's naked arse as he made his way to the shower.

'But I am ready' she thought. 'I think I really am'.

* * *

Some time later, Detective Superintendent Gene Hunt strode purposefully into the offices of the Serious and Organised Crime Division of the Met (or as he liked to call it 'Seriously Disorganised') and surveyed his kingdom. As he expected Sam was already in his office, papers neatly organised on his desk and peering intently into a monitor.

"Ya get Sky Sports on that thing yet?" Gene snarked

"Guv?" Sam had been so intent on the screen that he had failed to notice Gene come into the office. "Thought you were supposed to be off duty"

"Well spotted Sherlock. 'owever, duty waits for no man, especially the Gene Genie. Besides, I 'ad to get outta the 'house or I would 'av done something stupid". He sighed. 'Yes like shag me wife – that would be stupid wouldn't it?' he thought.

"How's Alex?" said Sam, hopefully moving onto safer territory.

The mere mention of her name brought an involuntary smile to Gene's face.

"Getting there" he said "She's startin to remember a few things now"

"That's great Gene. I told you she's be fine" Sam knew exactly what Alex Hunt was going through having been in a similar position a couple of years ago. Even now there were still some things that he couldn't remember.

"Don't suppose she's remembered anything about the incident, about Layton?"

"Bugger me Tyler, she's only just got 'outta hospital, give 'er a chance would ya?" he said more sharply than he had intended.

"Sorry Guv, its just that…."

"Yeah, yeah, we've got no leads – I get it. It's too early to ask Bolly though. If she remembers then she'll tell us". 'Probably won't be able to stop 'er,' Gene thought.

"Anything from Artemis yet?" Gene said

"Nope" said Sam "No new intelligence there, but there're still looking".

"What about Layton?"

Sam opened the SOCO report on his PC and passed Gene a hard copy of the post-mortem report.

"As expected, the victim died of….…."

Gene slammed his hand down, shaking the solid desk to its roots.

"Don't you ever call that fucking scumbag a victim" he snarled. "He was a vicious, criminal, low-life, bastard who deserved all he got and don't you forget it" he snarled. Christ he could do with a drink and it was only 8am.

Sam continued - carefully.

"As expected cause of death was a bullet to the back of the head. Evidence from the scene suggests that he had turned away from the murderer and had started to run. No other serious injuries. Alcohol level was 160mgs and traces of cocaine in the bloodstream" Sam finished.

"160mgs? Blimey, I've got a higher level than that on a Sunday morning! What about those fibres?"

Sam scrolled down to the relevant page.

"Cashmere fibres, no traces of blood or any other substances. Not much help Guv".

"On the contrary Sammy boy, at least it rules out any other lowlife being involved in this, unless they've suddenly won the lottery and started shopping at 'arrods."

Sam looked carefully at Gene before considering his next move.

"Do you think…….Gene, do you really think you should be leading this?"

The air grew still between them and Gene's eyes narrowed in concentration as he stepped towards Sam.

"What are you trying to say DCI Tyler?"

"You're just a bit…… well, a bit close Guv. You're too involved in the case"

"Damn right I'm involved in the case" he shouted. "This will take more than forensics and computers and lah-de-dah psychology. This will take feelin', gut instinct and good old fashioned nouse. Besides" he said finally "I'm trusting you to be right there with me, making sure I don't do anything…"

"Stupid?" finished Sam

"Well, I was gonna say out of order but stupid will do I suppose" he smiled.

Gene sighed and turned to gaze out into the main office. It was starting to fill with people now – his people. He could see Carling and Skelton deep in conversation, laughing and probably discussing last night's football. He saw Shaz Granger heading towards his own office, taking a sip of coffee and balancing books and papers that she would, no doubt, want him to see. His kingdom was functioning, just as it should and that would make his own job easier.

"Lets go Sam". He stepped out into the main office and immediately he filled the room with his presence.

"Right you lot, listen in 'cos I'm not saying this twice. That scumbag Layton is dead but that doesn't mean the case is over – it's not over till I say it is. Somebody shot and killed 'im and it wasn't for drugs or money. I wanna know 'oo and I wanna know why and I wanna know it today." He paused for breath.

"You might say this is personal" he scanned their faces looking for reactions. "Bloody right its personal. Every crime in my manor is a personal insult and I don't take kindly to being insulted. And neither should you. So we are gonna go over every piece of evidence – again. And again until we find something. Alright?"

"Yes Guv". This was important to their Guv and they were going to damn well make sure he got what he wanted.

"Right. Good. Thank you." He cleared his throat. Gene was touched by the unexpected display of unity from his team.

"Chris, you work with DCI Tyler on the SOCO report. I want that going over so thoroughly I could eat me tea off it. Go back to the scene if ya need to"

Chris nodded his assent and couldn't wait to start. He loved this aspect of police work and Tyler was the best.

"Ray, go over Layton's criminal record again. See if there's anything we missed. Start leaning on yer snouts again. Someone knows something." Ray nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Ray"

"Yes Guv"

"Lean 'ard, but not too 'ard if ya know what I mean. This 'as gotta be good and clean eh?"

"It'll be cleaner than a virgin's…….."

"RAY", Sam intervened

"Sorry Boss" he smirked.

Gene and Sam both lifted their eyes to the ceiling in amused exasperation. Gene made his way over to his office, finally feeling that he was actually doing something. Just before he reached the door his mobile vibrated. 'Bloody thing' he thought, but secretly hoped it might be Alex.

He gazed at the text message, trying to take in the contents. He breathed deeply as he felt the anger rising from the tip of his boots. He read it again.

"COME TO LOVELLS WHARF IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR WIFE. COME ALONE OR ALEX WILL DIE"

……………………**..to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Your reviews never fail to inspire me – keep 'em coming – we're near the end now! I know I said this would be the last chapter but too many words to fit in!**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Rating: For Gene being Gene!**

**Summary: Not the quite the last chapter but getting there. Gene's in trouble!**

_Now look at the people  
In the streets, in the bars  
We are all of us in the gutter  
But some of us are looking at the stars  
Look round the room  
Life is unkind  
We fall but we keep gettin up  
Over and over and over and over and over and over_

_**(Lyrics by Pretenders, Message of Love)**_

**Chapter 10**

The BMW screeched through the streets of London causing havoc as it went. Gene drove as if the furies of hell were behind him, except he had a gut-wrenching feeling that he was just about to meet them face-to-face. How could this have happened? Hadn't Alex suffered enough? And now some bastard, some bastard……. Gene couldn't bring himself to think of what might be happening, what might have already happened.

Lovell's Wharf was an area of derelict and disused buildings in Greenwich, deserted and desolate, the perfect place for crime of every kind. The perfect place if you didn't want to be found, the perfect place to kill. Gene grimaced as he brought the car to a halt and thought about his options. He rapidly came to the conclusion that he didn't have any. He had tried phoning Alex at home and there was no answer and also no answer from her mobile. She was here and some toe-rag had her. He checked his weapon with the sure and certain knowledge that it would definitely be getting an airing today.

He got out of the car and looked around. Christ, there were so many empty buildings – she could be anywhere. At any other time he would have admired the steel structures and keels, evidence of London's great past. But today, he didn't have that luxury. The place was so open and exposed, he was glad that he hadn't given in to common sense and told Sam where he was going – no way to hide a police presence here! He was just going to have to rely on his own instincts – as always.

He looked around at the massive empty warehouses. Whoever it was, they were hiding in one of these buildings no doubt. And he was equally sure that whoever it was would guide him to the right place. They didn't want a cat and mouse chase – they wanted confrontation. He decided to go for the most obvious building. They said Lovell's Wharf so he decided to take them literally and made his way into the building with the name prominently displayed on the outside.

His eyes gradually became accustomed to the murky light inside and he didn't like what he eventually saw. Too many things to impede him and too many places for dangerous people to hide. He took his gun from the holster and began to prowl, looking for any signs, any clues that might lead him to his wife. Just out of the corner of his eye he caught a movement and spun around. As he did, he felt a crashing blow to the back of his head and then felt nothing at all as the blackness closed in.

* * *

"Gene!" Alex woke with a start with her husbands name on her lips. God, what an awful dream. She sat bolt upright on the sofa where she had fallen asleep and tried to recall the details. She couldn't remember anything definite, but she felt dread in a way she had never felt before. She closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temple and an image of Gene falling crashed into her head.

"No, no, no" she muttered. This was just a dream wasn't it? A bad dream brought about by, by……., well by bloody anything really. Only one way to sort this out. She would call him and he would be okay and he would call her a 'silly tart', but she could live with that. She grabbed the phone and noticed that she had missed a call – no message. She dialled his mobile with trembling fingers. This was stupid. Any minute now he would pick up the phone and answer 'What?' or 'Hunt' or if he was paying attention and noticed it was her number 'ello gorgeous'. She smiled at the thought. The mobile switched to voicemail.

"Gene its me, Alex, er….Bols…er, your wife" God she hated leaving voicemail. "Please phone me when you get this – I really need to speak to you. Errr… I love you" She ended the call. 'I love you' she repeated to herself. The thought of Gene being hurt, or missing or something even worse made her feel physically sick. Christ, she hadn't even told him how she felt; well – not since waking up to find him in 2008! She had to find him now, had to tell him before something inexplicable happened. Sam! Sam must know where he is surely? She picked up the phone again. Thank God his number was on speed dial – she would have had no idea what number to call

"DCI Tyler"

"Sam, thank God" cried Alex

"Alex, is that you? You okay"

"Not really Sam…….I……….I" she struggled for composure.

"Take a deep breath Alex, its okay"

"Gene" she finally managed to spit out. "Is he there, with you?"

"No, said he had had to go somewhere"

Alex groaned.

"What's wrong Alex? Tell me". Sam was immediately concerned for reasons he couldn't explain.

"There's something wrong, Sam. Gene's in trouble but… I can't really explain it. I just know there's something wrong. Please"

Sam gestured for Shaz to come into his office and held his hand over the receiver.

"Shaz, have a look in the Guv's office. See if you can find where he's gone". He turned his attention back to the distraught Alex.

"Alex, is there anything you can tell me, any clues or reasons for this?" He wouldn't normally go on hunches but there was some deep connection between Gene and his wife and he wasn't going to rule anything out. After all, he had the same connection with Annie, could almost tell what she was thinking sometimes, so if Alex said something was wrong he was going to believe her.

"Not really" Alex tried to compose herself. "It was like a dream but not a dream. It felt real. I just felt Gene falling, in pain. I know it sounds mad Sam, but I really think something's wrong" she finished. She closed her eyes again but this time Layton flashed into her head. He was talking into a mobile – her mobile!

"Just a minute Sam". Mobile, where would her mobile be? First rule - look in the handbag. With relief she found it was there and rapidly looked at the call log and found the entry she was looking for. There was a number she didn't recognise.

"Alex are you still there, Alex?"

"Yes, I'm here. Sam you need to trace this mobile number. Layton dialled it on the day he shot me. Please, trace the number or track the mobile – please. I'm sure this has something to do with Gene".

Sam scribbled down the number that Alex gave him and gestured for Chris to come in.

"Chris, priority job. Track this mobile number down or the handset it belongs so. If anyone queries it, refer them to me. NOW." He thought again "Chris, if you can't trace it, put a track on the Guv's phone".

"But, Boss the Guv doesn't…"

"Just do it" he finished.

"I'm coming into the office" said Alex

"Alex do you think……..?"

"I'm coming in – wait for me" and with that Alex grabbed the keys to the Lexus and ran outside.

………………………**.. to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the fab reviews etc – am really glad you are enjoying this.

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Rating: For language and Gene being Gene!**

**Summary: The race to find Gene hots up.**

**(Some events won't make sense and may not have a logical explanation – they're not supposed to!)**

**Chapter 11**

_(I shot the sheriff.) - the sheriff.  
(but I swear it was in selfdefence.)  
Oh, no! (ooh, ooh, oo-oh) yeah!  
I say: I shot the sheriff - oh, lord! -  
(and they say it is a capital offence.)  
_

_**(Lyrics by Bob Marley, I Shot the Sherriff)**_

Gene gradually became aware of the cold, hard surface he was now lying on. He had somehow landed face down on the ground but he was having trouble recalling how exactly he had got there or in fact where the hell he was. A stab of pain shot through his head and the sensation of blood oozing, sharply reminded him of the circumstances in which he found himself. 'Bollocks' he thought. He kept his eyes closed and breathing shallow until he could figure out his next move – if indeed there was to be one. However the sound of a gun being cocked made his eyes fly open.

"Ah, Mr Hunt" the voice said "So glad you made it back to the land of the living".

"Oo the 'ell are you then?" Gene squinted at his attacker but didn't recognise the face. The small, balding, nondescript man wearing glasses and a red scarf could have been anyone that Gene had come across in a long career. He shifted himself slowly to a sitting position.

"I'm hurt Mr Hunt! I thought you might recall me, although it has been a long time I suppose" the man said.

Gene looked again. Nope, no flaming idea 'oo this tosser was but he knew he had to play for time.

"Thought I knew most of London's divs and scumbags but your name escapes me for the moment. But if we're bein' formal then you can call me Detective Superintendent Hunt" Gene said. "And you are?"

The man smiled. "Superintendent, DCI – it doesn't really matter in the end, does it Hunt? My name is, well shall we just say that my name is 'Smith'.

"Okay and I'm Bonnie Prince Charlie then" Gene snarked back. "You wanted me here and now you've got me. Where's my wife 'cos believe me if you've hurt her I'll……."

The stranger laughed. "You misunderstand Superintendent. I presume Alex Drake is safe and sound at home where she should be. You on the other hand, shouldn't be here".

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Gene's patience with people telling where he should or shouldn't be was wearing a bit thin. "Where should I sodding well be then?"

"You know deep down you shouldn't be here Hunt"

Gene sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. The pain in his head was getting worse and he could feel the blood flowing more freely now. He needed to finish this, one way or another while he could still think straight. He opened his eyes and focused intently on the man before him.

"I go where I'm needed" he said quietly

"She will always need you Hunt".

Gene's eyes flashed in triumph. "I rest my case" he said

The man laughed grimly. "Doesn't work like that I'm afraid. You really shouldn't have interfered at Edgehampton you know. It was bound to lead to trouble"

Recognition flashed in Gene's eyes. "Yeah well, I don't like spooks. Nowt but trouble, always sneaking around poking their noses in other people's business".

Smith smiled grimly. "Indeed Hunt, but we do occasionally have our uses. Now, as much as I have enjoyed our conversation, I really must get on".

Gene noticed that the gun now pointing directly at him was, in fact, his own. Shit.

* * *

Alex threw the Lexus around the streets of London as recklessly as she dared without endangering anyone – including herself. 'Seems like I've picked up some driving tips from 1981' she thought. The radio burst into life.

"Alpha one to Charlie 75". Alex recognised the voice.

"DI Hunt here. Is that you Shaz?"

"Yes ma'am" she hesitated. "DCI Tyler told me to contact you. Thing is, we didn't manage to trace the mobile number you gave us but we've located the Guv via GPS tracking and…."

"Where, tell me where Shaz?" Alex blessed modern technology at that moment.

"DCI Tyler says you should come into the office and wait while they investigate, ma'am"

"Bollocks to that!" Alex heard herself say. Really her language was getting shocking these days, she thought. "Please tell me where they've gone Shaz, please" she pleaded. Alex hoped womanly solidarity would work and that she wouldn't have to pull rank.

"I didn't agree with them ma'am, I think you should be there but….."

"Its okay Shaz, I'll take full responsibility"

"He's at Layton's Wharf in Greenwich. But please be careful and wait for DCI Tyler to arrive, please ma'am" she begged.

"Don't worry Shaz, I'll be careful" she finished. 'Stuff this' she thought, reaching for the siren and then spinning the car around. She needed to get clear of this congestion and get to Greenwich, she could always turn the siren off before she got there. 'Just hold on Gene, please hold on'.

* * *

As soon as she reached the wharf she saw Gene's beloved BMW and knew she had got the right place. Getting out of the car she ran to it, looking for clues, any signs of violence but found nothing to suggest anything untoward. Common sense screamed at her to wait where she was, wait for Sam and the team to arrive. Christ, she didn't even have a weapon, what was she supposed to do if they were armed. However, gut instinct was raging in her now and she knew she had to move quickly to save Gene. Perhaps she was meant to be here; perhaps it was a trap for her, knowing that she would come if Gene were in danger?

"Come on Gene, where are you? Where would you go?" she muttered, surveying the very same scene that her husband had. Spotting the same building with 'Lovell's Wharf' emblazoned on the front, she made her way towards it, hoping that gut instinct wasn't letting her down.

It was murky inside and Alex paused to let her eyes become accustomed to the light. As she did so, she could hear voices, quite close now and one of them was Gene – there was no mistaking it. With a deep breath, she turned the corner to find a man pointing a weapon at Gene.

Instinct overcame all reason. "Nooooooooooooo" she screamed and ran towards them. She stopped suddenly as the man turned the weapon towards her.

"Ah, Alex Drake, this is unfortunate indeed. I was hoping you wouldn't have to get involved, now its going to be a little complicated". She started to move towards Gene.

"Alex no," Gene pleaded "stay where you are"

"Yes, Alex stay where you are. You really can't help him now" he turned suddenly, pointed the weapon at Gene's chest and fired. Gene fell instantly and Alex screamed again and ran towards him, not caring for her own safety.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" she screamed again. God, there was blood everywhere as she knelt by him and found the wound, desperately trying to stem the flow. "I won't let you do this, I won't let you". Tears were flowing now unchecked as the lifeblood seeped out of him.

"I'm sorry Alex, this is the only way" the man said. She was vaguely aware of the weapon being cocked again and a strange serenity came over her. 'This is it' she thought. She clutched Gene's body closer to her but felt an eerie calm descend. 'This is how it all ends, together'. Still totally ignoring the gunman, she took Gene's face in her hands and gently stroked his face. "I love you Gene – always have, always will" and with that tenderly kissed his lips and waited to die.

She closed her eyes and a shot rang out. She waited for the pain but soon she became aware of footsteps running and voices shouting and generally all hell letting loose.

"Officer down, officer down" Sam screamed into the radio as he ran onto the scene. "Ray, get that bloody ambulance here now". Sam ran over to where Alex was still cradling Gene's body, ignoring the man who he had shot without warning.

"Alex, Alex –are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I was……You killed him?"

"He was going to kill you Alex, I had no choice" Sam said grimly. "Self-defence". He turned his attention to Gene. Christ what a mess. "Guv?, Guv? Can ya 'ere me?" There was no response. "Just hold on Guv, ambulance is here, just hold on will ya?"

As the waves of pain continued to crash over him, Gene heard the familiar voices in the distance, and knew Alex was okay before he continued his fall into blackness once more.

………………………………**to be continued (yes, I know its mean but I won't make you wait long)**


	12. Epilogue

**Thanks for the great reviews for the whole of this story. This really is the final part – hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to BBC and Kudos. **

**Summary: The end is nigh!**

**(Might not be a logical conclusion - everyone can make their own minds up as to what might be happening)**

**Epilogue**

_I've nothing much to offer  
There's nothing much to take  
I'm an absolute beginner  
And I'm absolutely sane  
As long as we're together  
The rest can go to hell  
I absolutely love you  
But we're absolute beginners  
With eyes completely open  
But nervous all the same_

_(Absolute Beginners, David Bowie)_

He was falling, falling, falling quickly and softly into oblivion. At least, that's where he presumed he was falling to. If this was it, if he was finally dying, it actually didn't hurt very much. He wondered if it would hurt when he hit the bottom. He let himself relax into the fall - it was quite a nice sensation really. With a soft thump, he realised he had reached the bottom of – well, wherever it was. 'Well, that wasn't so bad' he thought. He took a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Hmm, felt like he was in bed, so warm, so comfortable, maybe he should just stay here. He became aware of a stirring next to him and he threw back the duvet cover. Alex, his Alex - right next to him!

Just as he had processed that information he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Christ that hurt. And then again, and again. He was ripped from the bed and he felt himself rising in the air, faster and faster with nothing to hold onto and no place to land. He flailed about helplessly waiting for the nightmare to end.

His eyes crashed open and he tried to take a breath but found that he couldn't. It was quiet in the room but he could see Alex next to his bed.

"Its all right Mr Hunt, you're in hospital, you're quite safe now" said a doctor.

Alex gripped his hand tightly as he focused on her.

"Thank God" she whispered quietly "Gene, I'm here, it's going to be fine. You were shot – do you remember?

He went to speak but there was some sort of tube in his mouth so he just nodded and gestured towards the tube. The doctor moved forward, checked monitors and charts and finally moved to take out the tube.

"Don't try to talk too much Mr Hunt, don't tire yourself"

"I'm okay" he spluttered finally. "I'm alive?"

"Very much so Mr Hunt, though it was a close run thing at times". The doctor smiled. "I'll let you have a few minutes alone" and he discretely left the room.

He gripped Alex's hand tightly, unwilling to let go. "Ow long 'ave I been 'ere then love?

She smiled, so glad to see him conscious and talking. "Only about two days" she said

He looked at her in amazement. Two days? Two days? It had only seemed like five minutes to him.

"It was a close thing, darling" she rubbed his thumb with hers. "I really thought I was going to lose you" her voice cracked with emotion. Gene reached over to her, bringing her closer to him.

"Never, Bols, never. Unbreakable remember? You'll never get rid of me now" he said smiling into her face, trying to reassure her. Alex smiled back into his eyes and lost herself there. There was a discreet cough at the door.

"Shall I come back later then? said Sam. Gene and Alex both turned to the door laughing in embarrassment.

"Blimey, Tyler, you trying to get me back to work already then?

"Course not Guv" Sam smiled with relief. "Just making sure you weren't creating 'avoc in the wards"

"Sam saved my life Gene" she told him. "If it wasn't for him I would be dead now, we both would". Gene looked from Alex to Sam and then gestured for him to move closer. Sam leaned towards him as Gene roughly grabbed him by the neck and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Sam, I owe ya one" Gene cleared his throat. "Bloody 'ell that morphine must be good stuff eh". Sam shook his head – typical Gene.

"I need to get back to the station" Sam said, "They'll all want to know you're awake".

"Ay, you tell 'em I won't be here long so they'd better make the most of it" but smiled as he said it.

"Will do Guv"

"And Sam"

"Yes Guv?"

"You ever tell anybody I kissed yer – I'll have your balls on a plate for breakfast!"

Sam just shook his head and left Gene and Alex alone.

* * *

Later that evening Gene awoke again to find Alex still in a chair beside him, but eyes closed in slumber. He gently reached out to her.

"Alex" he said, stroking her hand. She started awake but then relaxed when she saw him awake.

"You should go 'ome luv, get some proper sleep"

"I'm fine honestly, Gene. I don't want to leave you, not tonight" 'Not ever', she thought. She was tired but she'd be damned if she was leaving him alone. She looked around and then kicked off her shoes and looked at Gene. He picked up her meaning immediately and made room for her on the bed, carefully putting aside the drip he was still attached to. She carefully snuggled into his chest, relieved to hear the strong heartbeat there. She didn't know what had really happened to her and she didn't really care, they were together and that was all that mattered. 2008 or 1981 or any other year, it didn't really matter.

Gene held her close, breathing in the scent of her, feeling the warmth of her body and thought 'We're both where we should be, that's all that matters'

"Bols?"

"Hmm" she answered sleepily

He didn't know if she could still hear him but somehow it didn't matter. "Last few seconds on Earth – I'd spend them with you, like this" and kissed the top of her head. They both smiled to themselves, and fell asleep.

**THE END**


End file.
